1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler having one or more individually operatable outlet openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,247 to Roman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,850 to Guo disclose two typical sprinklers having a number of openings or outlets formed in or along a tube for outward flowing of the water. The outlets of the tube may not be opened or blocked or operated individually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprinklers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprinkler including one or more individually operatable outlet openings that may be selectively opened or blocked to control the outward flow of the water and to control the spraying area required.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprinkler comprising a pipe including at least one outlet opening formed therein, and at least one ring rotatably engaged on the pipe and aligned with the outlet opening of the pipe, the ring including an orifice formed therein for selectively aligning with the outlet opening of the pipe and for selectively blocking the outlet opening of the pipe.
The ring includes an actuating ear extended therefrom for rotating the ring relative to the pipe. A sealing ring is further provided and engaged between the pipe and the ring. The pipe includes a circular groove formed around the outlet opening of the pipe for receiving the sealing ring.
A limiting device is further provided for limiting a movement of the ring relative to the pipe and includes a housing engaged on the pipe, the housing includes at least one aperture formed therein, the limiting device further includes an actuating ear extended from the ring and slidably received in the aperture of the housing.
The housing includes two casings secured together, the casings each includes the aperture formed therein for slidably receiving the actuating ear of the ring.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided herinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.